Always mine
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: Another short fic about Filia and Xellos. oi. mostly in Xellos's area though. ^.^


Always mine  
  
Xellos fell to the floor clenching his chest. The feeling was agony. He couldn't stand up or do anything. He screamed out but nothing happened. Zelas looked at him confused she had no idea what was happening. She had said nothing to make him hurt like this. He started to shake crying out. He had never felt like this before it was like someone was trying to kill him. Yet there was no one there that was hurting him. Except her, Filia's picture was in his mind and it hurt him where he thought he'd never feel. It was a deep burning sensation in his chest. He thought he was going to die.  
  
"Xellos? Xellos what's wrong?" Zelas asked  
  
"Nothing." Xellos said wheezing  
  
"It can't be nothing." She said "your on the floor for pity's sake!"  
  
"Just go away." he whispered  
  
"what?" asked Zelas  
  
Xellos looked up at her. "I said go away!"  
  
Zelas would have generally killed anyone that ordered her around, but he seemed need the time alone to figure out what was happening. Zelas quickly walked out of the room to leave Xellos alone. Besides the fact that he needed the time alone, Xellos was getting so powerful Zelas decided not to take any unnecessary chances with him.  
  
Once she was gone Xellos slowly raised his head. He wanted to kill himself, the fact that monsters fed off this feeling was correct but it was a different kind of pain and Xellos couldn't seem to pull himself together. He dragged himself of off the floor and stood up. He looked around the room crying. He knew he shouldn't need too but he did.  
  
The thought of Filia entered his head again and he started to shake again. This wasn't suppose to be he wasn't suppose to feel like this. He was suppose to be feeding off of it.  
  
"what's wrong with me?" he cried "I'm not suppose to be like this, why do I care."  
  
He stood straight up and let his hands fall to his sides. His eyes flickered for a minute then he resumed a normal facial expression. He disappeared and reappeared above the Church that was across the street from Filia's house. He floated there for a few minutes. His eyes tried to focus on the house through the darkness. There were no lights on in the house, no one seemed to be home. Xellos stood there and continued to watch when he saw to figures approach the house. They stopped in front of the house. One of the figures stepped into the light and unlocked the door. Xellos realized that it was Filia. The feeling he had before was starting to disappear, he smirked and watched. Filia entered the house giggling, the person behind her was a man. He had blond hair and was carrying a coat. Xellos raised his eyebrow at this, the man was already wearing a coat. He continued to watch as the man and Filia entered the house and turned on the lights. He opened his eyes when he noticed Filia in the window kissing the man.  
  
The feeling shot threw his body. All the pain came back and he started to loose control and fall to the ground. He landed on the ground in the mud. Slowly Xellos got up onto his hands and knees, he was soaking. Xellos lifted his hand infront of his face to find it covered him mud and shaking. He slowly placed it back on the ground. His whole being started to shake with pain. He raised his hands and they took form of fists. He threw them to the ground angrily splashing mud all over himself.  
  
"she's not doing this to me." He said "but I knew."  
  
Xellos leaned back and sat on his knees. "what am I doing? why would I care what she's doing, who she's with. I just use her."  
  
But he couldn't deny it anymore. She had to know what was going on. He slinked up and teleported into the house.  
  
Filia broke the kiss and slapped Charles. He looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"what was that for?" he asked  
  
"what do you think!" she spat "get out of my house now, and never come back!"  
  
"but I thought we were just getting along." he said getting even closer to her.  
  
Filia glared at him "get out now!" she screamed  
  
"I don't think so." he said backing her to the wall.  
  
"what do you think you are doing?!" she cried  
  
He smirked "you can scream but no one is going to hear you." he held her against the wall. "Filia?"  
  
Charles and Filia turned towards the voice. Xellos stood looking at the two.  
  
"what do you want Buddy?" Charles snarled  
  
"Xellos! Help me please." Filia said starting to cry  
  
Xellos looked at Filia. Then he glanced at the man.  
  
"get away from her now!" Xellos cried calmly  
  
"what are you going to do about it?" Charles shouted  
  
Xellos smirked as Charles let go of Filia. She fell to the floor past out.  
Filia opened her eyes to find herself in her own bed. She looked around the room, it was dark out still. The memory of that night seemed to her just a dream as she curled up back under the covers. Nothing had happened. Her eyes opened suddenly.  
  
"Xellos are you still here?" she asked  
  
Xellos came out of the darkness grinning down at her.  
  
"yes." he said  
  
"did you save me Xellos?" she asked yawning  
  
Xellos didn't say anything. "Now Filia you know that's a secret." He said finally  
  
Filia closed her eyes smiling. "Thank you." She said falling asleep again  
  
Xellos smirked and teleported back to the top of the Church. He stood there in the wind. The feeling was finally gone. No one was every going to hurt his Filia.  
Lina-Kun: feels depressed. I have been thinking to much. I have to stop thinking everyone has to stop talking to me. I was trying to make a come back with my life's situations. The way I feel. Yeah so yeah. I thought up this fic when I was. well you know how Xellos felt anyway. Um.. on a lighter note for those who read blurry. The Fic was a little far fetched for a monster yes but no where in the fic did I place a sentence like I love you or your the worlds greatest mother. It was just about Xellos wanting to be in Zelas's good books and working to make her proud. By god you people freak out! Anyway thanks for the reviews. Bai's 


End file.
